Field of Invention
Various exemplary embodiments relate generally to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a three-dimensional semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of Related Art
A semiconductor device may include a memory device capable of storing data. The memory device may include memory cell strings. Each of the memory cell strings may include memory cells.
Recently, to increase the degree of integration in semiconductor devices, three-dimensional (3D) memory devices have been proposed in which memory cells forming memory strings are stacked in a plurality of layers over a substrate. The 3D memory device may include a stacked structure including word lines and interlayer insulating layers which are stacked alternately with each other, a channel layer passing through the stacked structure, and a charge storage layer formed between the stacked structure and the channel layer. Memory cells may be formed at intersections between the word lines and the channel layer. The memory cells may store charges in portions of the charge storage layer which are formed at the intersections between the word lines and the channel layer. The charges stored in the portions of the charge storage layer may move in a vertical direction along the charge storage layer. Therefore, the reliability of the 3D memory device may deteriorate.